1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for reducing the effort of a clutch pedal for a vehicle, and more specifically, to an apparatus for reducing the effort of a clutch pedal for a vehicle, which can be used without damaging components even in a vehicle of a high horsepower provided with an engine of a high output while reducing the effort of a clutch pedal that is felt by a driver during an operation of the clutch pedal.
2. Description of Related Art
In a vehicle mounted with a manual transmission, the power of the engine may be transferred smoothly to the transmission only when no slippage occurs between the clutch disk and the flywheel while a clutch disk and a flywheel are coupled with each other capable of transferring power. On another hand, as a vehicle performance is improved, an engine of a high horsepower engine having a higher output has been used gradually, therefore spring force of a diaphragm has to be enhanced further for a tight coupling of the clutch disk and the flywheel, comparing to a conventional diaphragm, when using the engine of a high horsepower. For this purpose, a method for enlarging the diameter of a turnover spring has been proposed.
However, when spring force of the turnover spring is strengthened, the effort applied to the clutch pedal is increased, thus fatigue of a driver due to the manipulation of the pedal become relatively increased and especially, when the diameter of the turnover spring is enlarged, concentrated load that is applied to the turnover spring is increased. Accordingly, the components such as a spring bush for connecting the turnover spring and the pedal member may be damaged easily.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.